Do you think you can keep up?
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Damon/Bonnie: Dance AU! inspired by Kat in Honey 2 Bonnie takes up a new hobby to let off steam. An unexpected visitor also enjoys this new hobby of hers. Please fave. Rated M for sexual content.


_**Title:**__ Do you think you can keep up?  
><em>_**Fandom:**__ Vampire Diaries (TV)  
><em>_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Bonnie  
><em>_**Words:**__ 2,136  
><em>_**Rated:**__ NC17 for sexual content and language  
><em>_**Warnings:**__ see rating  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own TVD or its characters.  
><em>_**A/N:**__ I was looking at gifs of Kat in the movie Honey 2 on tumblr where she's dancing and suddenly, I got inspired to write fic of Damon watching her._

_**Summary:**__ Dance AU! Bonnie takes up a new hobby to let off steam. An unexpected visitor also enjoys this new hobby of hers._

The music stopped and so did Bonnie, her body frozen in a pose as she tried to catch her breath. She heard clapping in the distance and so she turned. Her eyes narrowed and she moved the sweat wet hair from her face that was blocking some of her view. The footsteps echoed louder in the silent room along with the claps. Finally a figure came into the light. Their walk screamed arrogance as well as the smirk. Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked to a bench to get a towel to wipe her face.

"Damon." She said before taking a drink from her water bottle, not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

Damon didn't speak. He was riveted by her drinking, the way her throat moved which drew attention to her neck, and the way her body seemed to glow due to the light on her wet body. Damon licked his lips wondering how she would taste and took a step closer. Bonnie saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and took a step away. She wiped her lips and looked at him again.

"I didn't know you danced." He commented and looked from her to around the room. She followed his eyes with her own and started to pat dry her chest with the towel.

"I needed something to do. With all my friends becoming vamps and everything, I needed a way to blow off steam."

Damon arched a brow but didn't say anything in reply. Instead he walked over to her boom box and pressed play. The music filled the empty room once again. Damon took off his leather jacket and shirt so that he was only in a white tank top and jeans. He walked to the middle of the floor and turned towards her.

"Dance with me." He said and it wasn't a question. Bonnie scoffed at his request and put her hands on her hips.

"No." She replied and Damon rolled his eyes. Nothing was ever easy with her.

"I don't blame you. You probably couldn't keep up anyway." Damon said while dropping his shoulders and making his way back to the boom box. Bonnie stopped him by placing a hand upon his chest. She glared into his blue eyes and puffed out her chest.

"Watch me." She said angrily, pushing him by knocking against him with her shoulder as she made her way to the middle of the floor. Once there she stood with her arms crossed, still glaring at Damon. "Come on then." She demanded.

Damon smirked and deliberately walked slowly towards her. With every moment he rocked his head sideways, showing how pleased his was with himself. He knew it would annoy her more which is why he did it. He stared down at her once he reached her and stopped. When she finally uncrossed her arms he grabbed her quickly and pulled her body against his.

Bonnie gasped as she was pressed against defined muscle. She pushed away and Damon moved behind her. Everything she did, every step she took to move away, Damon moved fluidly with her. Bonnie would move away every time he reached out to touch her. They circled one another and that's when Bonnie realized they were in fact dancing.

Damon was just toying with her. He could capture her whenever he wanted, touched whenever he wanted but he was waiting on her to let him. Her icy glare became softer as the dancing progressed and picked up. She didn't push him away when he got closer and her movements started to compliment his own instead of being combative. When she turned her back to him, he took that as the sign and pulled her close by grabbing her hips. Every move was in sync. Every move was fluid from the shake of her hips against his to the shimmy of her body.

Her hand was in his and now they were dancing face to face. Her body was sweating once more and her scent was delicious. They danced closer now, bodies touching and pressed to one another. Damon's dancing became sexual, grinding against her and to his surprise, Bonnie didn't stop him. In fact, she left openings for it and pressed him closer by squeezing his ass. She dipped her head back and Damon pressed against her exposed flesh of her neck. He stuck out his tongue and licked her, tasting the saltiness of her skin. He was hard, rock hard and he knew she knew about it.

He parted her legs and held her against him as he moved to the fast movement. He was grinding, blatantly grinding his cock against her and he found it hard to give a fuck when the only thing his ears were focusing on was Bonnie's moans. He wanted to taste her, her lips, her blood, anything that she would let him. He wanted to be inside of her and feel her warmth surrounding his body.

"Bonnie." He said hoarsely against her neck. "If we keep dancing like this….I won't be able to…I won't be able to last much longer without…."

Bonnie chuckled and straightened her head so that she was looking at him. Her pupils were dilated with lust and her lips were swollen and red. "Can't keep up Damon?" She asked with a smirk of her own.

With his vampire speed he moved from the middle of the dance floor to having Bonnie's back pinned against a wall. He was pressed against her, breathing hard though not because he was out of breath and hovering over her. He dipped his head to her shoulder and held it there before pushing off of her and away with a muttered curse.

"As much as I want you, that is not something I'm going to do." He said with disgust as he looked down and away.

"I never thought you were one to ask for permission." Bonnie said holding her throat. Clearly all her fluids had migrated down south.

Damon inwardly winced at her comment and found himself glaring at her. "There is a lot you don't know about me and you haven't bothered finding out. You just base everything off your assumptions and your vampire hate." He replied. The mood suddenly gone, Damon just didn't want to be there anymore. He didn't want yet another fight with Bonnie. Shaking his head he turned his back to her and began walking towards the door.

"Wait! Damon, wait!" Bonnie called out and he stopped. He didn't turn around. "I'm…I'm sorry." She said. When Damon didn't say anything in response, she tried a different approach. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

This finally got a response and he turned around. "TV. I guess I got bored too."

"Well, you're really good. Shall we try it again?" She asked and that's when she noticed that the music wasn't playing anymore. Damon walked over to the bench that had his shirt and jacket.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." He said picking up both of them. "It would just make me want to fuck you even more." Damon said and didn't bother looking at her. He imagined the horror on her face, disgust, anger and the tirade that was soon to follow like it usually did when he said something that remotely showed his interest in her.

"I'd be okay with that." Bonnie said and she was surprised she said so. Maybe it was her body talking and the adrenaline due to the dancing.

"Okay with teasing me you mean? Being around you is a tease in itself in case you haven't noticed."

Now Damon was making it hard. He always made her come right out and say things due to not getting it if she didn't. She couldn't help being ticked off and how angry her words sounded next.

"I meant…I meant us having sex you idiot."

Damon dropped both his jacket and shirt and was back on Bonnie in a flash. The wind was knocked out of her as her back hit the wall for a second time. Damon was on her again, more aggressively this time and this time he kissed her. Everything about his kiss was demanding from the press of his lips and his tongue in her mouth. Bonnie kissed him back but she found it hard to keep up and broke away. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She tilted her head back against the wall and Damon licked the sweat from her neck.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted you…how long I've wanted you." He growled into her neck.

Maybe this is why Elena liked it so much. Vampires were passionate. The energy exuding off of Damon was immense. His body felt strong and lean against hers. She closed her eyes and waited for what was to come next. She opened her eyes to find Damon staring at her. His eyes searched her face as if looking for answers.

"I said it was okay. I want to do this. I want this to happen, Damon." She whispered. Damon was back on her, kissing her jaw and neck with the same aggression as he kissed her lips. Bonnie heard rips and tears and realized that her thin tights were being ripped in between her legs. Her panties were being pulled to the side and when she looked down, she only got a glance of Damon's hard cock before he slid it inside of her.

Damon moaned her name as he slid into her heat. She was hot all around him and squeezing tight. Holding her hips so that she was at an angle with her back pressed against the wall, he pumped right into her. He started slow at first, sliding his cock deep into her wet pussy but it was slow torture for him. He wanted her so bad and was too excited to fuck her slow.

"Bonnie?" He whispered.

If Damon hesitated any longer, Bonnie felt as if she were going to scream. Yes, his cock felt good at the pace it was but it wasn't what she wanted. After a fast paced, high adrenaline dance session like that which left her horny and sexually frustrated, she wanted to be fucked and fucked hard.

"Damon, shut the fuck up and fuck me." She ordered through gritted teeth.

It was like flipping on a switch. Damon's hands dug deeper into her hips to the point where she was sure it would leave bruises. He began slamming his cock into her, pushing her against the wall with each hard thrust. Damon held her up with arm and reached in between their bodies. He slowed down only to find her clit. He pressed his finger against it and flicked in tune with the slamming of his cock inside of her.

"Fuck, Damon, don't stop…don't stop." She begged. He wasn't going to. He probably couldn't even if he wanted to. The sounds of her moans, the warmth of her body and hot pussy, the way her body was wrapped around him and clinging to him was sending him into a lust filled frenzy. Bonnie's nails were digging into his back. "I'm going to cum." She moaned.

Damon didn't stop. He opened his eyes to watch her. He wanted to see her come. He wanted to imprint it to his memory. His blue eyes watched as Bonnie licked her lips and rested her head against the wall. She squeezed his shoulders, digging in her nails as her mouth parted in ecstasy. She gasped, holding onto Damon as her body clenched all around him. The tight squeeze of her pussy and the way she looked, cumming because of HIM, because of HIS body and what HE was doing to her pushed him over the edge. He continued to slam into her until the last possible second. Then he cursed and pulled out as he came, letting it coat in between her legs.

Damon looked down as he lazily rubbed his cock against her cum coated pussy. Just looking at the contrast of her skin to his and his cum all over her was enough to make him want to fuck her all over again. He thought it was hot; that it was sexy as all hell as if he had marked her with his cum. He liked that idea, a lot. Damon positioned his cock and slid into her once again, slowly this time.

"This time, I'm going to fuck you nice and slow. Do you think you can keep up?" He asked with his lips so close to hers that they were almost touching.

Bonnie opened her eyes and a half smile tugged at her lips. "Watch me."

_**END**_

_**A/N: The pics that inspired this can be found on my alternate fic post links in my profile if you haven't seen them already.**_


End file.
